


10 Years Later - Sequels

by Gumihou



Series: 10 Years Later [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possible past non-con, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumihou/pseuds/Gumihou
Summary: Sequels for 10 Years Later.Will put up more as they occur to me. Vaguely chronological. You should totally read 10 Years Later first.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: 10 Years Later [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096328
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	10 Years Later - Sequels

**Sharing Space**

Toushirou woke up with a start.

One moment he was asleep, and the next his eyes were snapped wide open. He sat up and flashed his eyes around the room, adrenaline humming in his veins.

Just what had woken him?

He sat there for a moment, warm and alert. Gintoki a hot, heavy presence next to him. He was about to get up and investigate when an arm snaked around his waist and with an unseemly squeak, he was tugged back under the covers.

“Babe, it’s too cold to get out of bed.”

“Shh,” Toushirou hissed, “something woke me.”

“It’s probably just falling snow,” Gintoki was not at all concerned as he patted Toushirou’s back. “Go back to sleep, it’s your off day. If the bad guys come we’ll go trash them.”

“What if they set the place on fire?”

“Then I’ll be very pissed off,”

Well, he said that, but Gintoki was already snuggling back into his pillows. Toushirou allowed himself to be manhandled back under the covers, but kept his ears alert. Because his senses were all trained outside, he neglected to set up defences within the room.

Specifically, he did not notice the hand creeping down the back of his shirt and into his underwear. It was only after fingers started caressing the crease between his buttocks that Toushirou finally stiffened.

He finally realized what had woken him.

“It’s you!” he hissed. “Oh, for goodness sake.” Toushirou thrust his hand into Gintoki’s pants.

This time, Gintoki was the one who hissed and flinch back, “Why is your hand so cold?”

Toshirou smirked and he wrapped very cold fingers around a soft hot length. It was very warm, and a little bit moist. It felt soft and velvety, like a small shrinking animal. He petted it gently.

“Are you bullying Gin-chan?”

“Hehe,” it was rare for their touching to not end up in sex, and Toushirou was determined to take full advantage of it.

Gintoki sighed, and leaned back, letting Toushirou stroke his cock like a little pet. “If only you’d do this when Gin-chan is feeling perky,” he muttered.

“Tch, any other time I touch your cock, it ended up transforming into a drill,” he complained. “I like Gin-chan like this.”

There was something in his tone that alerted the danger senses in Gintoki’s mind. “Babe?”

“Nothing,” Toshi’s voice was soft, but edge with knives.

“It’s not nothing,”

Hands withdrew and Gintoki missed them immediately. “Can we talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Toshi… did not turn away, he had snuggled even closer instead and tucked his head under Gintoki’s chin. They were as close as they could physically get without putting things into each other, but somehow, Gintoki knew that this was another form of avoidance.

He didn’t push it. He didn’t have the right. He stroked the tensed back. “Sure baby,” he said gently

Toshi often gets… clingy, in his own way. He remembered just last week when he came into Toshi’s office with their lunch boxes, they had agreed to eat together as much as possible to avoid falling off the wagon of self-denial. The man had been staring at some gruesome photos spread out on his table.

“Ugh! Must you look at those things during lunchtime?” Gintoki had complained.

Toushirou had shrugged and put it away. Morbid curiosity and the boy in him that never outgrew fascination for all things gross looked anyway. “How many people are there anyway?”

“As far as we can tell, about three in the box. We counted three skulls at least. Forensics are having trouble separating the bodies, the decomposed proteins had pretty much fused together-”

“Alright, alright, I’ve heard enough,” Gintoki thought that was that. Just some random thought fart that happened for no good reason.

That evening, Toshi said, “I want my ashes to be kept with yours.”

“Wha- huh?” Gintoki had been in the middle of flipping an omelette for omurice and nearly upended the eggs all over himself. “What?”

“I want my ashes to be kept with yours,”

The blue eyes were… very intense.

“I thought about it,” he said, “I’d like to be buried with you, but the logistics of dying together at the same time and being at the same decomposition rate is-”

“Alright, yes, let’s put our ashes together,” Gintoki said loudly, before his sweet moe gap baby Toshi could elaborate on the fine details of corpse decomposition to his other diners. Speaking of which-

“You guys are sick,” Kagura declared with a dead-eyed stare.

“Very sick,” Sofa-kun agreed.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Shinpachi sighed as he took out his notebook to write something in it.

Yeah, little things like that. If Gintoki suddenly decided that a career as a serial murderer would be a smashing way to celebrate his forties, Toshi would probably be there with the police car and a spare spade to help dump the bodies. It was oddly frightening how much control he has over a person. It was not his first time being at the receiving end of intense emotion or devotion, but…

Sarutobi had declared to love him, but what she really wanted was his sadistic potential and in the end, it was mostly for reasons of self-gratification that she kept hounding him. Toushirou was different. If Gintoki had fallen in love with another person… well the point would be moot, because Toshi would sever all ties with Gintoki and try to move on. Because it would be what Gintoki wanted from him.

In the end, Toshirou had chosen to devote his life to Gintoki. He  _ chose _ to marry Gintoki against the advice of his friends and superiors and chose every day to knowingly stay with Gintoki no matter what. The intensity of his devotion had gone beyond loyalty to fanaticism. If Gintoki had been a lesser man he might have been frightened by it.

As it was, the best thing he could do now was to somehow try and live up to what  _ he thinks _ Toshi deserves. A better partner, a… less embarrassing partner if nothing else. Gintoki thinks he could strive to be less embarrassing and if nothing else. He could be less pushy too. Look, he’s being totally not pushy and fluffy with Toshi baby now. Besides, there was nothing to be said. All the talking in the world wouldn’t fix the fact that he used to totally push his baby around just to satisfy his own insecurity.

“Baby?” he waited until he felt an acknowledging huff against his chest. “You know Gin-san loves you, right? Baby?”

The hands pressed against his chest curled. There was a hitch of breath that felt a little wet. “Gin,”  _ do you, really? _ Echoed in the room.

He had forgotten,  _ how had he forgotten? _ That Toshi was insecure in his own way too?


End file.
